


Captain's Brat

by inactiveasf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, Mirror Sex, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inactiveasf/pseuds/inactiveasf
Summary: You shifted again, the throbbing between your legs becoming more constant and noticeable. Your body was practically begging for some kind of relief and you couldn’t ignore it much longer. It felt like Steve was purposely doing this to you, trying to torture you with his absence. You decided to play your own little game.Or, reader takes a well-earned punishment after teasing Steve.





	Captain's Brat

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like this! i love dom!steve a lot so. leave feedback, comments, complaints, all that!

You huffed loudly, crossing your arms as you sat on your bed, pouting at the phone in your hand. You were _so_ horny and _so_ bored, but Steve had been gone all day, running errands and taking care of any other business he had. You had been texting him spontaneously all day, frequently asking him when will he be home and how much longer will he take, with Steve giving you the same unsatisfying answers again and again. He hadn’t even been gone that long and you missed him. You were so used to him being around and being able to snuggle under his muscular figure that even a few hours apart made you anxious and antsy for his presence.

You shifted again, the throbbing between your legs becoming more constant and noticeable. Your body was practically begging for some kind of relief and you couldn’t ignore it much longer. It felt like Steve was purposely doing this to you, trying to torture you with his absence. You decided to play your own little game.

You reached for your shirt, peeling the material off your torso and throwing it to the side. You then picked up your phone again, opening the camera app and aiming the device directly on your breast, the round peaks peeking over the soft, lace material.

You sent it to Steve, adding _‘missing you xo’_ to top it off. He absolutely hated when you sent nudes to him with no warning, due to the fact he couldn’t help but get all hot and flustered and the sight of your body. Maybe it’ll make him rush to get home, a little incentive for what’s waiting for him.

**_Ding._ **

You picked up your phone, quickly unlocking the device before swiping to your messages.

_‘Doll… don’t start.’_

You smirked, your plan was clearly working.

Your hands moved to your pants next, dragging the soft sweatpants down your legs, leaving you only dressed in your underwear. You stood, angling the camera right under your ass, catching the perfect view of your panty-clad flesh, the plump cheeks barely contained by the material.

 _‘Don’t start what?’_ you added innocently, the picture following soon after. You could see him now, standing in Tony's office, trying to listen to whatever Avengers business they need to deal with. He's probably all red and trying not to look at his phone but he can't help it, the brown tint of your skin contrasting against the stark white lace so perfectly that all he can do is gawk at the picture.

**_Ding, ding._ **

_‘I’m warning you.’_

_‘You better stop now or else.’_

He’s falling into your trap so perfectly that you want to squeal with glee. He has to be just as aroused as you are by now, probably trying to hide his erection subtly. But why stop now, you thought, it was just getting to the fun part.

You stripped your panties off next, leaving the cloth on the floor before sitting back down on the bed. You spread your legs as you hand traveled down your body, landing directly on your mound. You used your index and middle finger to spread your pussy lips, revealing your plump, wet core as you angle the camera right between your legs. Your thumb was reaching to capture the photo before another idea popped into your head, _video._

You swiped over quickly, pressing the record button as you used your fingers to glide over your pussy, your fingers lightly ghosting over your clit as your work towards your entrance. You used your fingers to collect some of your juices and traced upwards, circling your clit a couple of times before you stop recording and send it to Steve.

_‘Or else what, Daddy?’_

**_Ding, Ding, Ding._ **

_‘You’re a nasty little thing, you know that?’_

_‘A nasty, bratty little thing that seems to have forgotten your place.’_

_‘I’ll be sure to remind you when I get home.’_

You swipe your tongue over your lips at the thought of what was to come, imagining what Steve would do to you when he walked through that door.

~~

You heard the front door slam as just as soon as it opened, hearing the heavy footsteps behind you. You turn to see Steve standing by the door, stripping off his leather jacket and shoes. His face is stoic, his features seemingly relaxed and set into his face. Your eyes scan his body, his athletic build peeking through the black t-shirt and jeans he’s wearing. You watch his arms as he undoes his shoes, the muscles rippling at the small movements, the veins along his arm bulging and prominent along his limbs.

He begins to walk toward you, his stature elongating and towering over yours. Your eyes dart to his lips, the pink flesh wet and slightly swollen as if he'd been nibbling at them incessantly. As he inches closer to you, you notice his face is still relaxed, almost emotionless, but his eyes are dark, the stone colored orbs speaking a thousand words.

“I want you to go in the bedroom and strip,” his voice was deep and calm, but his tone still assertive, “when I come in there, I want you to be sitting on the bed waiting for me.”

You look at him with wide eyes, feigning innocence as you rose to your feet. “What are you gonna do, da-”

Steve's hand was wrapped around your throat within seconds of you opening your mouth, the strong digits squeezing the sides softly as his hot breath came to your ear, "I didn't give you permission to fuckin' speak, did I?"

You shook your head slowly as Steve hummed at your answer, "Yeah, I know I didn't." He loosened his grip on your neck but kept his hand there, a not-so-gentle reminder of his power over you. "Now, get to that fuckin' room."

As soon as he released you from his grip you walked directly to your bedroom, stripping out of your clothing quickly. You can feel the heat spreading over your body and it feels so _right_. Your heart is racing so fast that you think it might jump out of your chest and you’re not sure if you want the feeling to stop. You loved when Steve was like this, so rough and domineering. Despite how powerful and commanding he is, he’s a gentle giant, so loving and caring and respectful. But sometimes, he lets the most feral, carnal part of him take over and that part of him always gets what he wants.

You can hear his footsteps coming down the hall and you quickly sit on the bed, your nude body on display for him. Steve walked in, his eye automatically drawn to your body. He watched you closely, his eyes scanning your form slowly. You feel so exposed to him, open for him to do whatever he liked to you. But he just stood there, not uttering a word, just staring at you, dangling his power over you.

You couldn’t take his eyes on you much longer and diverted your eyes in your lap, shifting in your spot as if you could cover your nakedness from him. Steve walked towards you, grabbing your chin and pulling it up towards him.

“You know what, babydoll?” he said, his fingers massaging your chin as he stared directly into your eyes, “You are really something else.”

He swiped his thumb over your lips, your lips falling open involuntarily as played with the soft flesh. He used it as an opportunity to push his finger into your mouth, your plush, wet tongue inviting the calloused appendage into your mouth.

You swirl your tongue around his thumb, licking at it softly. Steve drags it back out, his thumb glistening in your spit. You nip playfully at his thumb as he withdraws it, earning a quick "Ah-ah-ah," from him. You suck your cheeks in, hollowing your face as you let your tongue skim over his finger as a sort of silent apology.

Steve bends down, his eyes level with yours as he removes his thumb and quickly replaces it with his two long, slender, index and ring fingers.

“You are such a bratty,” he pushes his fingers deeper into your mouth, watching as your cheeks suck him in, “nasty, spoiled, little slut.”

You moaned around his fingers, his words vibrating through your body deeply. You can feel the wetness pooling between your legs and you clamp your thighs together, a desperate attempt to keep your arousal at bay.

“Always getting what you want, when you want it…” he drives his fingers deeper into your mouth, the slender digits nearing your throat and making you gag.

"Even when you're being a bad little thing, rushing Daddy while he's taking care of business, sending me dirty pictures without permission-" he slowly drags his fingers out of your wet mouth, pulling on your bottom lip to keep your mouth open and gaping for him-" and then having the nerve to fucking touch yourself without my permission."

You wince at his words, his tone full of such passion and conviction that you could feel the anger radiating off of him.

“Now,” he starts, standing up and wiping his wet fingers off on your cheek, “I’m gonna remind you who you belong to.” You watch as his hands reach for his belt, the leather cracking and the buckle clinking as he quickly moves it off of him.

“Gonna remind you who fucking **owns** you.”

"On your knees," he demands. You drop quickly, your knees making a painful thud against the floor. Steve's staring down at you and he wishes you could see yourself. Your mouth is gaping and your round lips are spit-slicked and swollen, your pupils were blown and eyes full of a wanton expression only he could bring out of you. You look good enough to eat, and Steve wants to ravage you.

Your eyes refocus on his crotch as he unzips his jeans teasingly, his slow pace annoying you. Your hand reaches for his pants and he grabs your wrist, his grip not enough to bruise but tight enough to get his message across.

"Did I tell you-you could touch me, slut?"

You shake your head slowly and he grabs your chin again, angling your eyes directly at his.

‘I can’t hear you.” he grits.

“No, Daddy…” you answer, your voice coming out way weaker than you thought was possible.

“Thought so.” He muttered, his hands returning back to his pants. He slowly pushes them down, revealing his tight, pre-come stained, boxer-briefs. His cock is pressing against the fabric, the imprint thick and almost intimidating. If you hadn’t fucked Steve before, you’d probably shriek in fear, wondering how the hell you were gonna take that.

Sometimes you still wonder.

You lick your lips at the sight of him, wanting to get him in your mouth and down your throat, knowing it’s what he wants too. But of course, the Captain will never play fair.

“Want my cock in your mouth, huh?” Steve teases, stroking himself through the thin material.

You nod, your eyes staring at the bulge hungrily. He hums, watching your mouth go slack and open at the sight of him. He pulls down his boxers, the weight of his cock springing free. He takes himself in his hand, pumping himself slowly as you can feel yourself clenching at the thought of him inside you.

“I’m gonna fuck your face, make you gag around me,” he says, his hand moving across the shaft slowly and skillfully, “what’s your color, babe?”

“Green!” You squeak out quickly, voice full of arousal and excitement. You can’t wait to get your mouth on him, his cock so delightful to your eye. It’s lengthy and thick, the head rounding off into a perfect mushroom shape. It’s smooth except for the two prominent veins that follow the length of him, decorating his shaft.

“Open.” His voice is rough and demanding and it’s like sweet music to your ears.

You obey him, opening your mouth and sticking out your tongue, inviting him in.

Steve holds the base of his cock as he guides himself into your gaping mouth, your tongue welcoming him in by licking at his swollen head. You can taste the slightly salty pre-come and you crave more, wanting to taste all that he has to offer.

He settles his other hand on the back of your head, pushing you down on his cock slowly. He doesn’t make you go all the way down at first, thrusting his hips back slightly as he relishes the feel of your mouth dragging against his cock.

He thrusts back in, your tongue lapping along the underside of his cock and it makes him moan, bucking into your mouth a little. He continues his movements, thrusting deeper and deeper into your mouth until he reaches your throat, making you gag around him loudly.

Steve moans, thrusting back in quickly and making your gag around him again. Your eyes are watering and tears are starting to stream down your face but it feels so good. You open your mouth wider, wanting to take all of him without your teeth getting in the way.

“Fuck,” you hear above, the voice low and sensual, “you look pretty gagging around my cock like this. Such a nasty little slut for me. Look up at me, baby.”

Your eyes dart to his face and you swear you could come right there. His face is red and his lips are pink and swollen, the light making them glisten. Your hips are involuntarily bucking in the air, looking for some friction relieve the pressure you feel below.

“You wanna touch yourself, hm?” Steve asks, his tone teasing and lewd. You mutter around him, the answer muffled by the cock in your mouth. You’re still looking up at him and you’re trying to beg with your eyes, the orbs wide and puppyish. It’s almost sickening how he looks at you then, the smirk on his face wide and unforgiving.

“Touch yourself, but you can’t come.” Your stomach tightens at the words, his demand a gift and curse in its own right.

Your hand trails down your body, meeting your swollen, slick lips. You feel hot and wet, your fingers gliding against your pussy easily. Your fingers find your clit fast and you rub at the nub softly, trying not to get too excited.

“Fuck yourself on your hand.”

You drag your hand down to your entrance and plunge your fingers into your cunt, feeling yourself pulse around digits. You moan around his cock, the vibrations traveling through his cock and making him throb inside of you.

Steve’s thrusting into your mouth harder now, his hips bucking roughly into your face. You’re not gagging around him as much anymore, your throat open for him to fuck. You can feel drool dripping down the side of your mouth, your mouth making obscene noises around his dick. He’s fucking your face sloppy and nastily and he feels so good on your tongue. You’re bouncing on your fingers, your fingers curling into you softly, pleasure shooting through you.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come on your face.” Steve moans, throwing his head back in pleasure. “Gonna mark you up, make you look so pretty with my come on your face.”

You clench around your fingers, that heat rising in your stomach and making you mewl around him. You’re so close but you don’t have his permission so you slow your movements, trying to hold off your orgasm as long as possible.

By this time, Steve is plunging deep into your mouth, spit spilling out the sides and dripping down to your breasts. He’s groaning above you, profanities spilling out his mouth, his words full of lust and passion.

He lets out one last groan before he’s pulling out of your mouth, gripping himself in his hand as he pumps over himself. “Fuck, open your mouth. I want you to swallow some of it, too.”

And now you’re kneeling below him, tongue out, eyes heavy-lidded with arousal, and a face covered in spit and you look so perfect for him that he wishes he could take a picture. He pumps himself harshly one more time before his come shoots out, the thick white ropes landing on your face, covering your cheeks and chin. Some of it lands on your tongue and you quickly lick it up, the taste of him lingering on your tongue deliciously.

“Look at you,” he says, his hand hooking under your chin and jerking it up, “you look so perfect covered in me, doll.”

~~

“Look at the mirror, don’t you fucking move.” Steve groans, his voice deep and ragged while he rubs his cock against you from behind. You’re on your knees, back arched and legs spread as he teases you, your pussy dripping for him. You do as you’re told, looking in the mirror and well, it’s a sight to behold. Steve’s got a hand around the back of your neck and his cock in the other while you’re spread for him. But the most thrilling, if not dirtiest, thing is his come still left on your face, somewhat like a marking.

Like a symbol of who you belong to.

You can feel his cock teasing you and you’re whining against him, watching him in the mirror in front of you. He’s all broad shoulders and defined muscles and he’s looking directly at you in that mirror, watching your face and your movements as he teases you.

“My perfect little slut,” you can feel the head of his dick start to push into you, a low moan from inside of you crawling up, “you look so much prettier with your Daddy on your face.”

He’s pushing into you slow and you can feel all of him. Every vein, every curve. You feel it all until he’s completely flush against you, balls-deep and buried inside of your heat and you can feel him twitch inside of you.

He stays like that for a moment, feeling you spread around him until he starts to pull out as slow as he thrust in, feeling your pussy grip him like a little suction cup. You can't help but whine "Daddy, faster," as the taunting pace he set has you craving more.

But your sweet little whines don't work on him and he just leans into you closer, pressing himself against your back while reaching a hand around to the front your throat. You can feel him much deeper now and the way he's pressing on your throat has you feeling surrounded by him.

“Shut the fuck up.” Steve’s voice is clear and deep, something like what it would be when he’s Captain America and has to be the boss. “You don’t get to set the rules today,” he says, his lips close to your ear, “you were a bad girl today and bad girls don’t get to decide what Daddy does to them. Bad girls get punished, got that babydoll?”

“Yes…”

“Yes what?” the grip on your throat tightened and he stilled inside of you, your walls contracting around the length of him.

“Yes Daddy!” you rasp under his grip and he moves again, still slow as ever but he releases some of the pressure from your throat, leaving you panting for air.

“Good girl,” he praises, his hand slapping your cheek softly.

His hips rock into you, his skin smacking against yours softly and you can feel your orgasm build up again, his cock hitting inside of you so perfectly.

“Oh fuck,” you huff out, voice desperate and emotional, “please Daddy, let me come, please.” You wanna push yourself back onto him so bad, impale yourself on his cock but you don’t. You’re trying so hard to be good for him, to be obedient for him to show you’re worthy of his praise and permission.

Steve moans in your ear, the sound deep and carnal. “I don’t know doll, I think you can beg better than that.”

Something inside our bursts and you can’t control it any longer, the words spilling out of your mouth so quickly and needy that you can’t even believe it’s you talking. “ _God,_ I promise I’ll be good. I’ll be your good little slut, please, please, please.”

"Come," he demands coldly. You feel yourself falling over the edge, your pussy clenching around his cock as your orgasm begins. Your moan is high pitched and long when it finally hits you until he pulls out, ruining your orgasm. You yelp in defeat, dropping your head before Steve grabs your hair and yanks your head back up, making you look in the mirror in front of you.

“Aw, look at you, poor little slut.” he taunts, watching you spasm and clench around nothing, your face turned into a pout. “That’s what happens when you don’t listen to your Daddy.”

Your hands are gripping the sheets so tight that they might tear. You can feel a sob rising in your throat and you want to cry. You need him. You need him to make you feel good, to give you something only he can give.

Steve lines himself back up behind you and pushes himself back in, his hand still tangled in your hair. His strokes aren’t slow and controlled like they were earlier, his hips now smacking into yours brutally. You watch as your body bounces off his, this thrusts becoming harder and faster by the minute and you can’t help but scream out, your moans wrecked and loud.

“That’s it, doll. Fucking scream for me,” his thrusts are relentless, his cock slamming into you with no concern. You’re throbbing for him, the ruined orgasm not satisfying your desires and you can feel yourself clench around him again.

You're still staring at yourself in the mirror, watching as he fucks you hard, his hand in your hair, tugging at the strands and his other on your throat, squeezing ever-so-lightly. Your eyes follow his hands as he removes it from your hair and brings it to your face, wiping some of his come into his finger and bringing it to your lips. You suck the digit in your mouth and savor his taste, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as he slams into you.

“You gonna come for me again?” Steve moans in your ear, “think you deserve to come on Daddy’s dick?”

His thrusts have turned you into a puddle of goo, so the only thing you can manage is an eager head nod and unintelligible words that get lost in your moans. That’s enough for him, though.

“Come for me, you nasty slut. Give me what I want.” And you’re stilling around him again, your breath hitching and broken sobs leaving your mouth as you gush around him, the waves of pleasure clouding your mind. He’s still fucking into you, his hand smacking your ass as he coaxed your orgasm out of you.

You finally come down from your orgasm, your body going lax against his. Steve is still driving into you from behind, pumping into you hard and quick. You’re beginning to feel overstimulated and you whine around him, your body jolting every time he hits that sweet spot inside of you.

“Daddy, I’m-oh shit!” Steve brings his hand from your hair to your clit, rubbing the hard nub as he drives into you. You feel yourself tighten around his cock again and your face twists up in pleasure, another harsh orgasm hitting you in waves.

“This is what you wanted right? You wanted Daddy to come home and make you come?” You can hear the deviousness in his voice and know exactly what he’s doing. “I’m not gonna stop fucking you until all you can think of is me.”

Steve continued his onslaught, the smack of your skin filling the room. You stare at the mirror in front of you, watching as Steve claims you, driving into you faster and harder than he ever has. You can feel him all over, your body hot with him and you don’t want it to stop. You’re so focused on him that you barely feel your next orgasm coming.

“Fuck,” you drag out weakly, your voice raspy and soft as you come again. You’re dripping on to the bed and Steve, your wetness spreading everywhere. You can feel your pussy grip around him, Steve just moaning in response.

Steve glances at you through the mirror, admiring the art he’s made. You’re on your hands and knees, covered in his come, slick in your own, face full of a fucked-out expression, and your body begging for him. He can feel his own pleasure building, ready to burst within him and you.

"You're gonna make me come, babydoll," he says, his voice deep and moan-like. "You want Daddy to fill you up?"

“Please, daddy…” Your voice is soft and quiet, your pleading coming out like a whisper. Steve hears it though and he comes inside of you hard, his orgasm hitting him hard and heavy. You can hear his groans, the sounds leaving his mouth hot and rough and loud. He’s spilling inside of you, his come hot and plenty as his cock throbs around the clench of your pussy.

“Damn…” Is the only thing Steve is able to say as he goes soft inside of you, his chest heaving from the intensity of his orgasm. He pulls out of you, a small whine spilling out of your mouth as you feel his seed spill out of you. He shushes you quickly as you feel his fingers gather up his come and push it back inside of you, the sounds coming from you are obscene.

"Mm, good girl," Steve says, his voice smooth as he rubs up and down the arch of your back. You roll against him, his touch like a soothing warmth against your skin.

You let your arms give out under you, your head lying on the sheets and eyes fluttering closed. You're relaxed for a minute, Steve's hand traveling up and down your back until it reaches your neck, his hands curving around the flesh.

“Oh, babydoll, I know you don’t think we’re finished. I’m not done teaching you a lesson just yet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> you can talk to me at my tumblr, stevesthot too!


End file.
